Kevin ate 1 slice of pizza. Tiffany ate 1 slice. If there were 3 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 2 slices of pizza with 3 slices remaining, they must have begun with 5 slices. They ate ${2}$ out of $5$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{2}{5}$ of the pizza.